Late Night Fight
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Kili comes home late- beaten up! Brynn finds out the truth while cleaning him up. Brynn is my OC, and she is Fili and Kilis little sister. I forgot to mention in the story, but Brynn is 12 and Kili is 17 in this. :) One shot. Please review! :)


**I hope you enjoy this! Brynn is my OC that I created for my full story Two Brothers and a Younger Sister. I hope you go read it. :) I also have other one shots with her. They are Bullies Beware, The Baby Girl, The Trial, I Will Kill Him, Not Jealous, and Story Time. I hope you read them! :)**

**Late Night Fight**

Kili crept into his house. He knew everyone would be in bed. Thank goodness he had the excuse of being with a friend. But the rest of it... He would get in big trouble. Hopefully he could avoid too much attention. Kili slipped off his boots and coat and slinked down the hallway. Luckily Fili was on a hunting trip, so Kili didn't run the risk of waking his brother up.

"Kili?"

Kili froze. It was Brynn. He should've known she would wait up for him. Foolish, that is what he was.

He answered her without turning around. "What is it, Bree?"

"How long have you been home? I didn't hear you come in."

"Just a little while. I didn't want to wake you."

"But you always wake me. To say goodnight."

"I-I know. But uh- I thought you might need the rest."

Kili heard Brynn walk forward. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kili, what is wrong? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, Brynn, I'm just tired."

**"**Don't lie to me." Brynn stepped in front of him before he could stop her. She gasped when she saw his face. "Kili, what happened?"

"I got into a fight..."

"Kili! You- but- mama's gonna kill you."

"That's why I'm trying to keep this a secret."

Brynn raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who's supposed to get into fights. Not you."

Kili seized the opportunity to change the subject. "Yes, and speaking of that- you need to tell me- or _somebody_ -why you get into those fights."

Brynn narrowed her eyes. "Don't you try to get out of this, Kili. This is not about me. Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

Kili sighed but let his sister guide him to the table. Brynn collected a few ointments, bandages, and a damp cloth.

"Tell me what happened." She ordered, pressing the cloth to a gash on his forehead.

"Ow." He complained.

"Oh, don't be such an infant. This is your own fault."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kili caved.

"I had a good reason for the fight, Bree."

"Which was?"

"Defending a ladies honor. Tagon was outside the tavern, and a lady was coming his way. I knew there was going to be trouble. You know how Tagon is."

Brynn shivered at the name. She had been attacked by Tagon a few weeks earlier. He was a dwarf who lacked all honor and dignity. Brynn dabbed ointment on another cut and at the same time held the cool cloth to Kilis black eye.

"I stuck around for a second and as I thought, Tagon grabbed her. He had his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream or call for help. I couldn't just leave her, Brynn."

"I understand. But, how or- _why_ did you fight? There must have been a way you could've saved her without fighting. I mean, when Tagon attacked me I could understand you and Fili beating him to a pulp, but this- this is different."

"Tagon started it. I told him to let her go, and he pulled out a knife. I disarmed him pretty easily, andmanaged to get the lady away from him. But Tagon jumped me. As you can see, I took quite a beating before I got the upper hand."

Brynn paused her work and looked deep into Kilis eyes. She knew he was telling the truth.

"What happened to the girl?" She asked.

"She ran away when the fight started."

"So first she didn't help you, and second she didn't say thank you?"

"Yep."

"What an ungrateful-"

"Bree... She was probably scared out of her mind."

"Yes but still- that was extremely rude. Okay I'm done. Does anything else hurt?"

"My ribs. Tagon kicked me. I don't think they're broken, probably just bruised."

"Hmmm. Well, I'll wrap them, but there isn't much I can do."

"Thanks, Bree. You're an angel."

"I know." Brynn replied, smirking. "You're not going to be able to hide this from mama, you know that right?"

"Yeah... I'll keep it a secret as long as I can thought."

"I don't think she'll get too mad, since Tagon jumped you first."

Kili slipped off his shirt. There was a nasty bruise on his side, turning a lovely shade of purple. Brynn winced when she saw it.

She took a wrapping a started to wind it around Kilis torso. She tied it tightly. Kili took a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry." Brynn apologized.

"It's okay. It's my own fault." Kili said as he gingerly placed a hand on his side. "It's late, we should get to sleep."

"Okay."

Kili stood up and gave Brynn a one armed hug.

"Goodnight, Brynn." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight."

They went their separate ways. Kili sunk into his soft bed, pulling the covers up over his bare chest. He thought about how he would explain this to his mother. It would be hard, but knowing Brynn, she would help him out. He was thankful for her**. **

**I hope you liked it! Please read my other story/one shots and review. And also please review on this one! It would mean a lot! Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
